Perfect
by YourFairytale
Summary: Blaine and Charlie are super excited for a snow day. But Sebastian's being grumpy. Can the two curly headed loves of his life help him lighten up? (Minor sexual happenings.)


"Babe, come on. Stop being a grump." Blaine said, nudging his husband gently.

Sebastian only tightened his coat around himself. "Blaine, you and Charlie dragged me out of bed before sunrise just to bring me out here in the cold. I'm going to be grumpy. It shouldn't be a surprise."

"How can you be so crabby? Look at your daughter." He said, motioning to the three-year-old just a few feet away from them, spinning around and around with her head tilted back, mouth open and tongue hanging out, trying to catch the giant clumps of snowflakes as they fell. He let out a soft chuckle as she lost her balance, falling to the ground. "How can you not smile at that?"

Biting back a smile - because honestly, Blaine was right. - Sebastian huffed, his breath visible, keeping his arms tightly around himself.

Blaine just rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. Be a stick in the mud. I'm going to play with Charlie."

"You do that." Sebastian muttered as he shivered. He knew he was being too harsh with his husband but it wasn't even six in the morning and he was standing outside in the snow. He was cranky.

"Beauty queen, what are you doing down there?" Blaine asked, placing his hands on his hips as he came up on his daughter, grinning at her.

Her grin matched his as she looked up at him, giggling. "I fell!"

"I see that." He chuckled, bending down to grab her hands, pulling her up to her feet. "What do you say we build a snowman?"

The way her little jaw dropped and eyebrows raised, a huge grin pulling at the corners of her lips, causing the cutest little crinkles next to her eyes, Sebastian couldn't help but crack a small smile. Alright so maybe this wasn't so bad, watching Blaine and Blaine Jr. playing in the snow was probably one of the cutest things he had ever seen. As Blaine gathered some snow in his hands, forming a snowball, Charlie watched him in curiosity. She caught on quickly as he started rolling it in the snow, hurrying over to help him push the ball in the snow, thinking it was the coolest thing in the she had ever seen; how the snowball grew before her eyes.

Sebastian watched as the two rolled the snowball into a giant bottom for the snowman, shifting from one foot to the other, tightening his coat around himself. He hoped that maybe if he stood there nicely, he'd get to go in after they were done with the snowman. If there was one thing Sebastian hated it was the cold. But unfortunately for him, he was forced to participate when his two hobbits couldn't reach to place the head on the much-too-tall snowman they built. He knew what was coming as he watched Blaine fail to place the head on the snowman, the smaller ball of snow tumbling to the ground and falling apart.

Two pairs of the most pitiful warm, honey-colored eyes looked over at him at the same time and he knew right then that there was no going inside. A soft chuckle escaping his lips, Sebastian shook his head, sighing heavily. "Fine. But then I'm going in the house and getting back in bed."

"Okay, okay. Just come help us." Blaine rolled his eyes as he re-packed the head for the snowman.

Shaking his head a little a he came over to the other two, he laughed. "My cute little shorties." That earned him a glare from both Blaine and Charlie. With a heavy sigh, he took the smaller snowball from Blaine, placing it up onto the snowman. "There, good?"

"He needs face, daddy!" Charlie said, holding up the carrot and buttons she and Blaine had brought out for the face, giving him a big grin.

He couldn't help but smile at her sweet face, sighing softly. "Okay, okay. I got it." He took the pieces from her, sticking them on the snowman's head to make a happy face while Charlotte clapped happily.

"Yayy!" She cheered; moments later running off to spin around, catching snowflakes on her tongue again.

"Well, I must say I'm proud of you for giving him a smile." Blaine teased. "I figured you'd make him frown so he'd look like you."

"Shut up." Sebastian mumbled as he adjusted one of the buttons. "There. Snowman made. Can we go in now?"

With a sigh, Blaine smiled a little, shaking his head. "Babe," He murmured softly, slipping his arms around his husband's waist from behind, nuzzling his cold nose against the back of Sebastian's neck. He took a deep breath, breathing him in for a moment. "I'll make you a deal." He whispered against the other's skin as they stood there watching Charlie play, the sky turning brighter orange as the sun rose, big clumps of snow falling around then and meshing to the inches of it already on the ground. It was very quiet except for the sound of the soft noise of the snow hitting the ground and the snow crunching be beneath the three year old's feet.

Sebastian shivered at the sensation of Blaine's warm breath tickling his neck, his eyes fluttering a little, his signature smirk settling on his lips. "Mm, I'm listening."

"You play with me and your daughter out here in the snow for a bit and have fun aaaaand when we go in and she and your mom go Christmas shopping," He paused to place a slow kiss on the back of Sebastian's neck. "We'll play and have our own fun. In bed. Where it's niceeee and warm."

Chills rose on Sebastian's skin and not because of the ice cold snowflakes that settled and melted in his hair. "God, B." He whispered softly, a small grin pulling at his lips.

Blaine chuckled lowly against his ear. "Mmm, I take it we have a deal?"

"Deal." The other nodded, taking a breath. "Now I'm all hot and bothered." He chuckled.

"Oh, I can help you with that, too."

Before Sebastian could even protest Blaine taking his arms away, he was hit square in the back of the head with a snow balll. He gasped as the ball fell apart and sprinkled down the back of his neck. A gasp also came from Charlie as she stopped what she was doing and looked at her fathers. She couldn't believe Blaine had just did that considering the mood Sebastian had been in.

"Blaine!" Sebastian's tone was scolding but the smile on hi face gave him away as he turned to look at his husband who had an obnoxious grin on his face. Oh how could he be mad at that?

"Charlie!" Blaine mimicked Sebastian's tone, looking over to the three year old, his obnoxious grin still in place.

"Nuh uh! DAD did that! Not me!" She said, immediately pointing her finger towards Blaine, shaking her head over and over as she looked at Sebastian.

He looked between the two as they pointed at each other, a desperate look of "I didn't do it" along with a big grin on both of their faces. He laughed softly as he shook his head, bending over to form a small snowball in his hands. "Alright you two. You better run." He said with a smirk as he straightened up. "Because I'm coming for you."

"Ahhhh!" They both hollered as they took off running, Sebastian not far behind, tossing the snowball at Blaine, hitting him in the leg. Blaine bent over to grab some snow as he ran, making another snowball before he turned to toss it at the other, it hitting him in the stomach. They chased each other around the yard for a while, laughing and tossing snowballs at one another, trying to dodge them, but failing. They a few gentle ones towards Charlie. Charlie even managed to hit Blaine with one, which of course he reacted to over dramatically by falling to the ground.

"Aggggh, you got me!" He groaned as he fell into the snow below.

Charlie had to stop running to hold her stomach because she was giggling so hard. Meanwhile, Sebastian jogged over to Blaine, snowball in hand. He just barely dodged one that Blaine threw at him as he stood over Blaine, getting down to straddle him, laughing. "Missed me missed me now you gotta kiss me."

"Ew get away! Why would I want to kiss you?" Blaine giggled, pushing at Sebastian, tickling his sides.

"Because if you don't," He said, taking the snowball out from behind his back, raising his eyebrow. "You're gonna get it."

"Okay, okay! Come here you." Blaine said as he took Sebastian by the collar of his dark grey peacoat, pulling him down and pressing their cold lips together for a soft kiss. Sebastian distracted Blaine by licking slowly at his lip while he smashed the snowball against his head, laughing against his lips.

Blaine gasped, breaking their kiss. "Sebastian Smythe!"

Before Blaine could grab him, Sebastian was off of him and getting away. "Ahh, Charlie! Save me!" He called to the girl who was just dancing around in the snow. He grabbed her and picked her up as he ran from Blaine, who had hopped to his feet, snowball in hand and was right on Sebastian's tail. Charlie squealed with delight as Sebastian ran with her, giggling uncontrollably at how silly her fathers were. "Okay, okay, okay, okay!" Sebastian said as he slowed, turning around to face Blaine, holding Charlie up. "I have the baby, you can't hit me!"

Blaine laughed as he came to a stop, his breath coming out in heavy puffs. "Oh you're so bad! Using the baby as a shield." He said, taking a step closer. He grinned as he looked at Charlie. "Hiii princess."

"Daddd nooo!" She said through giggles Blaine got closer, acting like he was going to smoosh it on her head. But at the last moment he smashed it on Sebastian's head, he and Charlie sharing a matching laugh.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." The taller said, shaking his head, the snow falling from his now wet hair. "Now we're even." He chuckled.

"Who wants to go shopping with grandma and auntie Adrianne?" Sebastian's mother sing-songed as she came out side, smiling as she looked to the family in her back yard.

Charlie gasped, raising her hand, trying to wriggle out of Sebastian's arms. "Ohh me, me, me, me!"

"Well then come on, young lady. Let's get you into some dry clothes and we'll go."

"Daddyyy let me goooo." Charlie whined, wiggling more.

"Hey, hey, hey. Give your dad kisses first." Blaine said, getting closer to her with his lips puckered.

"Mmmuah!" She said as she kissed him. "Wan go with grandma and Adriannee now."

Sebastian hugged her as he chuckled, placing kisses to her rosy little cheeks as he put her down. "Love you, princess. Have fun."

"Love you."

"lo' you too, daddies." She called as she ran off, disappearing into the house with Sebastian's mom.

Sebastian shivered a little as he looked to his husband in front of him with a slight smirk on his face. Blaine knew what was already on his mind. Charlie had only been gone for three seconds and he was already thinking about their deal. He chuckled softly. "I believe I made you a deal, Mr. Smythe." He said lowly as he got closer.

Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around his husband's waist. "Mm, I believe you did, Mr. Smythe." He murmured softly before leaning down, kissing Blaine's bright red, frozen nose. "I can't feel my toes, baby."

"Aww, my poor love." Blaine pouted, pecking Sebastian's lips softly. "But first, snow angels!" He grinned, nodding, a child-like look on his face.

Sebastian just rolled his eyes, chuckling softly. "Okay, okay, one snow angel then you're taking me upstairs and warming me up like you promised."

"Of course!" Blaine promised as he pulled away from his husband, going over and plopping down in a pile of snow, looking up at the other as he came closer. "Stay right there so you can help me make the perfect snow angel." He said as he moved his arms and legs back and forth in the snow.

"And just how can I help you make the perfect snow angel?" Sebastian asked as he watched Blaine with an adoring look.

"Well, you know how they're always ruined because of the hand print you leave when you get up?"

"Yeah?"

Blaine just smiled holding out his arms, wiggling his glove covered fingers.

Sebastian took the hint, stepping closer to take Blaine's hand, pulling him up, stumbling back a little, wrapping his arm around the shorter securely.

"See?" Blaine breathed, smiling as he looked down at his snow angel before looking at Sebastian. "Perfect."

Sebastian only glanced at the snow angel before looking at the gorgeous man in his arms, a man he still couldn't believe was his, with his curly hair poking out from under his beanie, his honey eyes sparkling in the morning sun, so proud of his snow angel. "Yes, you are." Sebastian whispered before pressing a loving kiss to Blaine's freezing cold, rosy cheek.

"Hush you." Blaine whispered, shivering a little, the cold setting in from the snow soaking through his clothes.

"Come on, let's get inside and out of these clothes and you can make me." Sebastian teased, tightening his arms around Blaine as they started walking towards the house.

"Mm sounds great." The shorter smiled, tilting his head up to smile at Sebastian. "I love you."

The other smiled fondly as he looked down, nuzzling their noses together. "I love you, too."

They shared soft kisses that progressively got longer and more passionate as they made their way into the house and up the stairs, stripping each other of their snow-soaked clothes, tossing them all over the bedroom as they wrapped themselves up in the bed, the friction of their skin moving against each other quickly heating them both up. Unable to tell where one began and the other ended, they were a mess of limbs, licking and kissing and piece of skin they could reach.

The whole house was quiet except for the heavy breaths and the needy sounds of Sebastian's moaning wrapped with the raspy sound of the words of affection that Blaine whispered to him as he moved faster and faster until the both shook with pleasure, clinging tightly to one another as they slowly came down from their orgasm high.

"See?" Sebastian panted softly as he looked up at his husband who was still on top of him. "Perfect."

Blaine just grinned lovingly at the other, shaking his head. "Yes, you are." He whispered before leaning down and pressing their lips together softly.


End file.
